Vegas Lights
by Ditsie-chan
Summary: One drunken night in Vegas could go completely unexpected and hectic — and that also meant two men getting married and buying a house while doing so. As the two young men realize what happened the next morning, they naturally ask for a divorce, unbeknownst to the fact that they have to be married a full year. Time drags on and they realize, maybe getting married wasn't that bad.


**::**

**Vegas Lights**

**© Vanarella & Ditsie-chan, 2014**

**::**

Stripping away their freedom like the dirty, mindless whores they were, the priest stared in disdain and disgust at the two young men, no less than twenty six years sign the contract, an arm slung across the other's waist as he shakily signed his name on the paper. This had happened far too frequently to be funny for the priest to imagine what their reactions be the next morning and now, it only looked nothing but disgusting, annoying and overused as they sealed the deal that made the two young men married. Their eyes were vacant and glazed with intoxication, aloof and tenacious grins on their drunken lips. It was obvious they had too much liquor for their own wellbeing and it made the priest nearly scrunch up his nose in disgust as he could smell the faint, dissipating smell of tequila on their breaths. He didn't dare comment on it because from past experience, he knew what would happen.

"I hereby declare Gakupo Kamui and Kaito Shion married," he said in a lazy, monotonous voice that showed he didn't care at all. He averted his eyes disgustfully as one of the men pulled the other into a sloppy kiss, lopping his arms around the young man's waist. Once the same rituals dwindled, he out his stare back at them and pushed back his gold-rimmed glasses to have a clearer view on these two drunk faggots. "Now, shoo." He said curtly with a slight harsh tone in his voice, flicking his hand away to dismiss the two young men. They did so gladly and shakily walked together, arm-on-waist, out the church, singing a famous Japanese song, "Magnet" off-key that it nearly made the priest's ears nearly bleed.

Meiko and Yuuma watched with a bit of triumph as the two stumbled out the church. They barely knew each other, but when their two friends were hooking up on the spot, they decided via silent communication that they would "innocently" watch their companions act like drunk idiots without any restrain; and that also meant letting them get married, The tall brunette stared at the pink-haired twenty two year old for a fleeting moment and he nodded, slightly poking a small bottle, no less than ten centimeters long from his pocket — lube. She smiled and he tucked it back in, before heaving their friends in Meiko's car with some effort as they stumbled in themselves.

"Alright, you drunk faggots! We're gonna drive you to a love hotel, pay the night for you two so you can make some drunken love! How's that?" Meiko asked cheerfully, like she was telling a toddler what was happening in kindergarten.

"Whoo! Sex!" Gakupo laughed manically and immediately latched onto Kaito, bringing him down on the backseat of the car and kissing passionately with him. Yuuma rolled his eyes with a grin and turned on the car before speeding off to the nearest love hotel they could find.

**(｡****-_-｡****) VANA (｡****-_-｡****)**

"Okay, here you guys go! Remember, Gakupo, use the lube so it doesn't hurt, okay? Your drunk-self will remember!" Yuuma said, slapping the small tube of cream on Gakupo's large palm as they arrived at the hotel room they rented out. "You don't have to pay back, cos we're nice, so have fun while I... er, go have fun with this lovely lady too..." Yuuma trailed off seductively, winking at the brunette, who only laughed and elbowed him in the ribs playfully.

"Have fun. Bye, bye, Kaito! I hope tomorrow will be without regrets!" Meiko teased sarcastically at her close friend before Yuuma slung an arm over the brunette's waist intimately and walking off.

As soon as they disappeared, Gakupo had a fleeting glance at Kaito before they clambered into the hotel room, the doors automatically shutting. Gakupo pushed Kaito onto the soft, white bed and began immediately without hesitation as he started placing kisses against Kaito's neck, ripping off his clothing as he went along. He licked against Kaito's lower lip and clamped his mouth over his official lover, inhaling and sharing the scent of liquor as they battled with their tongues. Gakupo forced off Kaito's button up shirt and trailed from his neck to his chest, placing soft but robust kisses on his chest before placing his lips over Kaito's nipple and sucking on the dusky pink nub with pleasure.

"Aagh, fu-fuck—" Kaito moaned hastily as Gakupo did his small ministrations on him before switching to the other, taking in drunk pleasure as Kaito's moaned increased in volume as he clutched the bedsheets. He ripped off his own clothing and threw them absently to the ground, leaving only his trousers for the last. He ran a cold, slender finger down the line of Kaito's sternum and midriff, feeling the blue-haired boy shiver momentarily. He rubbed his clothed cock against Kaito's.

"Jesus fucking Christ, hurry the fuck up, will you?" Kaito snapped, the end surprisingly trailing off into a moan as he pressed against Kaito's own with more vigour. "Agh, fucking hell—"

Gakupo pressed his lips against Kaito's, muffling his moans and intoxicated snaps as he ran his hands along Kaito's hips and ghosting his fingers against Kaito's chest, leaving a tingling sensation. Finally, he pulled off his pants and his boxers and pulling off his own as well, taking the small bottle of lube Yuuma kindly donated to him off the table.

"Hey, do you need preparing?" He asked nonchalantly, screwing the cap open and slicking his fingers in the cream.

"Well, I don't know! I haven't had sex in like six months and it was with a girl so it's based on your judgement, ya know?" He slurred, dragging his arms around Gakupo's neck and pulling him in for a kiss but failing as Gakupo only slid down to Kaito's legs, slowly inserting his middle inside of him first and checking to see if he was okay or not.

"Agh, jesus! Take it out, it fuckin' hurts!" Kaito writhed in annoyance and discomfort. Gakupo merely ignored him and inserted another finger in, scissoring them inside and probing for that bundle of nerves. He frowned and inserted his third finger in, spreading Kaito's legs wider as he thrusted the four appendages harder into his entrance.

"Gah, Jesus fucking— give it a rest and let's end this already!" Kaito growled before Gakupo pulled out his fingers and pressing his lips against Kaito's cock, slowly licking at the tip. Kaito winced and mewled, his protests and slurs immediately silencing as Gakupo stopped, ripping off his own pants with quick movements and flipped Kaito around, positioning himself at Kaito's entrance. He held his breath when Gakupo guided himself in slowly and let out a hiss cry of discomfort and pain.

As intoxicated and drunk as Gakupo may be, he still remembered to ask the young boy if he felt any pain or something along those lines.

"Well, yes-I-am-you-bloody-idiot! I'm gonna fucking die if yo— Ough..." Kaito groaned as Gakupo pulled out and pushed in back, more slowly. "Did you not fuckin' hear me?!"

The painful process repeated itself several times until there was a moment the head of Gakupo's cock pressed against Kaito's prostate, making those rebuked protests turn into a pleasured cry as he clutched the pillow.

"D-do it, do it again..." He whimpered as Gakupo wilfully obeyed his order and thrusted harder. As he noticed that the blue-haired man was starting to adjust to the pain, he kept on thrusting harder and savouring the moans that divulged out of his lips. With his right arm, he glissaded it to Kaito's member, closing around it with sloppy fingers. He jerked it slightly, experimenting how the boy would react and smiled as he let out a small moan that beckoned him to keep continuing.

Ample amounts of precum leaked at the tip of Kaito's cock and he thrusted harder as the boy was about to reach his climax. The sheets were gripped tighter, slightly coverer with perspiration and the thrusts and moans didn't top until Kaito reached his climax, feeling his muscles tightening and shuddering around Gakupo before he came onto the sheets. Gakupo laughed pleasurably and thrusted a few more times, coming into Kaito and feeling himself spasming until the last of himself expelled.

Gakupo sighed with pleasure and slowly pulled out of Kaito, flopping next to him and holding him close, gently pressing a kiss against the boy's forehead. Warmth shrouded between them as they held each other close, unaware of what hectic chaos would happen the next morning.

* * *

Kaito's eyes slowly drifted open, his eyes twitching from the sudden intrusion of sunlight. He grumbled and by natural instinct, turned around to see what time it was on the clock on the table next to him. That was when he realized that he was in another place...

He felt arms slide around his waist and push him back into contact with the stranger's chest. The blue-haired man squirmed, trying to wiggle himself of the person's grip but it was no use — the person was too strong and they were already asleep. He took note of the purple nail varnish that adorned his fingernails and toe nails.

?...

"What in the bloody fu— Aw, shit! My head!" Kaito pushed himself off with as much power as he could and sat up, rubbing his head from the migraine. He pressed his fingers against his temples as he tried to recall last night... He was dragged by his best friend, Meiko to a Vegas casino and he had a lot of drinks... All the memories blacked out and he didn't have the slightest idea of what happened with the stranger. He knew it was sex since they were both naked and the lube on the table... but _how_?

"... Mm?" He turned around briefly, hearing the sudden intrusion of noise. The person was stirring, his matted, purple hair falling over his shoulders as he crumpled his eyebrows, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand tiredly.

"... Um, hello..." Kaito sighed in relief that it wasn't a hooker or a gangly gangster. He looked like a normal, proper person like Kaito was, sans the hungover look on his face. Immediately, the man's eyes flicked up to Kaito's own and he realized how bright of a blue they were and how sharp they were...

"Urgh... What in the fuck happened last night?" He grumbled with disdain, sitting up against the headboard like Kaito had.

"I dunno... All I remember is getting drunk and then Meiko and Yu...Yu...Yu... Ugh, I don't know dropping us off here."

"Yuuma." The purple-haired stranger corrected. "Hey, how about you call them? We can ask them what happened."

Kaito glared at the man for a brief moment, nodding and picking up the phone that the hotel supplied, dialling Meiko's number. The phone purred for a moment as Kaito raised his phone to his ear, before he heard the familiar voice of his friend line through.

"Hey, hey, hey, Kaito! How ya feelin'?" Meiko asked playfully and brightly.

"Like shit." Kaito replied curtly. He heard Meiko snickering and bared a growl. "Anyway, I'm in bed with this strange dude... So tell me what happened."

He heard someone laughing in the background. "N-no, Yuuma! Ahaha, stop! Kaito-kun's talkin' to me! Haha, no! Bad boy! Don't touch me there!..." Kaito's face faltered as he knew exactly what was happening.

"_Meiko_."

"Yeah, yeah! Whatever! I'll tell you what happened, okay?" Meiko snapped shortly before continuing. "So you and I, we were like at a casino and shit and you ordered like waaaay too many drinks. Worse than what happened when you were of legal age so you could drink alcohol." Kaito crinkled up his nose in disgust. "Anyways, you met this guy and he was like, all sober and shit, only up to his fourth while you were up to your tenth — Yuuma! No — And then, you ordered some drinks for him until you guys were equally drunk as fuck. You talked a lot and kept on talking about the power of eggplants or sone crap... Wait a sec..."

Kaito was sure he could hear groaning and moaning and he cringed.

"Anyways, so you like took my phone and you guys bought a house together using your credit card—"

"_WHAT_!?"

"Don't worry, Kaito, your family's rich!" Meiko said nonchalantly before continuing. "Anyways, after that, you got out and had sex." She said.

"... I-it isn't that bad... I guess."

"Oh, yeah! I forgot a really important thing that happened when you were fully drunk off your ass!"

"What?"

"You're _married_!" Meiko laughed.

"Wait, what!?"

"You're married to the guy next to you!"

"Okay, Meiko! If this is one of your sick jokes, it isn't funny!" Kaito snapped rudely, not believing a single lick of what he heard.

"Naw, I'm serious, Bakaito! I even took pictures of the contract! `Sides, it isn't that bad, you've got a really hot husband!" Meiko giggled again. Kaito felt himself trembling in self-loathe and humiliation. He ended the call and stared at the sheets awkwardly.

"So, what happened?" His new "husband"'s deep voice asked expectantly. Kaito trembled with fear as he turned to face his new man.

"Uhm... We got drunk... We bought a house together... And..."

"And?" He urged for him to continue.

"We're married."

* * *

**VanA/N: **Haha, VanA/N because it's Vana and A/N together... Haha, n-nevermind. Anyway, hello again! This is a new collaborating story with Ditsie, again, cos we're cool yo. Nah, we're both lame idiots 8D Anyway, unlike Cubism, it isn't Gakupo and Kaito's POV of the same chapter. it continues on like any other story written by a singular person, except I do third person unlimited and Di-chan does first person, both POVs. Yes, the lemon was awkward, slow and boring. I really don't care. I know it sucks but I haven't written a lemon since Thank You haha. On a completely different note, yesterday, autocorrect changed Gakupo into gaylord and I was laughing a lot. So yeah, I changed my URL to Gakupo-the-gaylord whoop. and then there's Kaito the Queer which I made up... Yay! 8D should be a superhero movie about two gay faggoty idiots! 8D

Anyway, please excuse the shit of the start chapter bc I wrote it at like 4am last night shut up.

Please review, follow, favorite and all that jazz because ILYSM 8)

Bye!

- Vana (｡-_-｡)

**Ditsie:**Hey guys I'm here because I'm lame :D

REVIEW PLEASE! THEY MAKE VANA HAPPY! And I will write the next chapter faster if you guys keep bugging about it. So eh...

Love ya! :3


End file.
